In applications requiring force transmission in hydraulic systems, there is a desirability for utilization of actuator pairs. In the prior art when the actuators are arranged in parallel, a very small differential in pressure across the pistons in each of the actuators can result in a mismatch in piston movement within the cylinders. Such mismatch in piston movement (differential movement between the pistons) results in a lateral deflection of the actuators. Such lateral deflection impairs performance of the actuator pair and thus reduces the reliability thereof. In addition, the pistons, as a result of the lateral deflection, may bind within the cylinders, thereby reducing the life of the actuators through unusual wear of the pistons, the seals and the internal cylinder walls.
To correct the foregoing problems, when the application requires the utilization of parallel actuators, very complicated pressure synchronization systems must be employed. Such complicated systems in turn reduce the reliability and increase the cost of manufacture as well as maintenance of the system.